


Reunited

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Heavily Implied Switching, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Prompt: “They haven’t seen each other in years and evidently picked up right where they left off”





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for digthewriter's prompt at Daily Deviant's Birthday Card Comment Kink.
> 
> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/688503.html?thread=13741943#t13741943)   
>  [Read on DW.](http://llaeyro.dreamwidth.org/67097.html)

“Albus, don’t,” James warned, although even to his own ears it was more of a plea.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Albus was meant to come back, a few years wiser and more experienced, having succumbed to the inevitable realisation that he never really wanted this. That it had all been down to convenience and low self-esteem. At the least, he should have grown up enough to realise that it was impractical, illogical and immoral.

Yet here Al was, backing James into his desk, that familiar hunger in his brilliant green eyes. Albus leant forward, hands on the desk, pinning James there. James swallowed hard, trying to lean away from Albus, trying to hide the effect his presence was having on him. He’d never for a second stopped wanting Albus but he, unlike his little brother, had the good sense to resist. That’s why he’d sent him away when he’d finished school.

“I tried,” Albus muttered, sounding slightly pained. “I tried to forget about you, forget about _us_. Tried to be with other people, fuck other people, love other people… But I can’t.”

A disgusting wave of jealousy rolled around in James’s gut. He instantly hated himself for it. He hated that he still felt this way about his own brother. That he ever had.

“You sent away a clueless kid,”Albus said, with an edge of resentment to his voice. “You were convinced I wanted you just because I didn’t know what else was out there.” He shifted his weight, lifting a hand from the desk to curl his fingers around the back of James’s neck, thumb caressing his cheek. “Well, I’m not that kid anymore.”

James could clearly see that was true. Albus didn't just look different — longer hair, tanned skin, sharper cheekbones — he _felt_ different somehow. There was still a nervous energy about him but it was something quieter, more subdued or perhaps simply restrained. He leaned in with confidence, deftly capturing James’s lips and controlling the kiss. It was so different from the Albus that James remembered and he was surprised by how much that turned him on.

“I’m not the same,” Albus muttered against his lips, pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes. “I know what I’m doing and I know what I like. It’s not just going to be me dropping to my knees and bending over for you.”

James lunged forward, kissing Albus again passionately, pulling him forward by his robes. “Yes,” James breathed, “That’s what I want.” And it really was. He hadn’t liked the unfair dynamic of their relationship, it was part of what had made it so easy to send Albus away.

“You’re not going to go off about morals and the impracticalities of secret relationships again?” Albus said with a wry smile.

James laughed. “Impractical doesn’t mean impossible. And all the best things in life are worth a little effort.” After a brief kiss, James gasped with surprise as Albus dropped to his knees. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Albus stated simply, already shoving aside James’s robes and tugging down his pants. “I want to show you how much I learnt while I was away.” His smirk disappeared as he parted his lips to run his tongue broadly across the tip of James’s prick.

“Fuck, Al…” James’s hands came forward instinctively, threading through Albus’s dark hair. Albus reached up and stroked him, slowly dragging back the foreskin and running his tongue around the ridge. James shuddered, watching as Albus opened his mouth around the head of James’s cock and lightly sucked.

“Come on, Jamie,” Albus pleaded, planting a filthy kiss on the tip and tonguing the slit. “Talk to me. Tell me what to do, like you used to.”

“I—ah—hardly think you still need me to tell you what to do. You’re doing a— _Merlin_ —great job. Fuck, your mouth…”

Albus grinned up at him. “You can fuck my mouth. As long as you talk to me.” He slid his mouth tightly down the length of James’s cock before pulling off completely. James groaned.

“Bloody fuck, Albus, do that again,” he breathed raggedly. “Yessss,” he hissed when Albus complied, lightly rocking his hips with Albus’s movements. “So good, so good Al…” Albus stilled, looking up at him expectantly. “That’s it, be still. Open your throat for me. Yes, just like that.” James’s thrusts were slow and shallow, tentative at first. That changed when Albus began rubbing his cock through his robes.

“You love this, don’t you?” Albus gave a soft moan around James’s cock, eyes fluttering closed and James continued. “Get your cock out for me Al, let me see you fuck your fist while I fuck your mouth.” Albus hurried to comply, hoiking up his robes and undoing the button on the front of his boxers to pull out his cock. He wrapped his fist around it tightly, massaging the head with a steady roll of his wrist.

James glanced at the door, realising with a sick thrill that he’d neither locked nor soundproofed it. But fixing that would mean stopping, and James really didn’t have the willpower for that right now. Not with his cock surrounded by the wet heat of Albus’s mouth, that sinful tongue dancing across all the right places.

“Al,” he said softly, “A—ah!—Al!” he tried again with a little more urgency. “There’s no wards up, anyone could walk in.” Albus sucked a little harder. “Fuck, you knew, didn’t you? Are you getting off on it?” James didn’t loosen his grip on Albus’s hair, didn’t slow the pace of his thrusts. He’d waited three years for this, but he never imagined Albus would be like this—would be _everything_.

“Are you going to come all over my office floor, Al? Dad gave me that rug. Or are you gonna wait? Let me come down your throat, then fuck me over my desk?” Albus gives a broken moan and lets go of his own prick, hands on James’s arse, urging him on. James knows it would be suicide to do it—they’re already pushing their luck enough—but it’s a stimulating idea nonetheless.

“Fuck, you’re so good, Albus, so perfect,” James panted. His thighs were trembling, fingernails scratching against Al’s scalp as he watched his cock disappear between those gorgeous lips. He pulled out quickly, taking himself in hand as Al struggled to catch his breath. He looked wrecked, sweaty and dishevelled as he too frantically fisted his cock, apparently unable to wait. “Never stopped wanting you, I’m so sorry, be mine, Albus, please,” James babbled, hips jerking as he came over Albus’s face and neck.

“Never stopped being yours, Jamie,” Albus gasped, swiping a droplet of come from his lip with his tongue and throwing his head back as his own orgasm tore through him. James fumbled behind him on the desk for his wand, shooting a quick charm at the door as Albus composed himself.

Al looked up at him with a lazily, self-satisfied grin and James offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. He tucked his cock away, shaking down his robes before tugging at James’s robes too, sorting him out.

“So… We’re actually doing this, right?” Albus chewed nervously on his bottom lip. “Despite the many problems we’re bound to have, despite the secrecy?”

“I’m through with making us both miserable,” James said honestly, pulling Al tightly into a hug. Albus’s arms came around him instantly. “We’ll just have to make do.” He placed a firm kiss against Albus’s hair. “Anyway, you’re worth the effort.”

“ _We_ are,” Albus corrected, “We’re worth the effort.”

_Fin_


End file.
